Stricken
by Lady.Lera
Summary: Reid meets Tabatha, once a victim and now member of the BAU, they starts falling for the other... but will work get in the way? or will it bring them closer together? Its a crazy world and even geniuses need someone to related to them.
1. Ch 1: Confused, Scared and Blind

Stricken

Chapter 1: Confused, Scared and Blind.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show criminal minds, this is just a Fanfiction using the characters.

Tabatha sighed as she slowly walked from her bedroom to the kitchen downstairs, her hand always staying connected to the wall, it was odd, this morning her father had not waken her up coming home from his night shift as he usually did on Friday's, and her mother who was always up and ready for her husband had not made a peep. The wall just stopped and her hand met thin air, she stopped and felt for the banister, she could hear birds chirping outside, and someone must have left the faucet on because she could hear dripping, she slowly felt her way down the stairs griping the banister every time her foot left the previous stair. At the age of 25 Tabatha was still living with her parents because it was just that much more simple than living on her own, she was sure that if she moved and had to learn all the territory all over again she would surely have an accident. She finally reached the first level of the sprawling 3 story house her parents owned from many years of her mother working 50 hours a week minimum as a lawyer and her father being a veteran and still working in the police force to this day, she suspected that the reason for no one awakening her was that something had happened in town and her mother simply did not want to wake Tabatha up. As she entered the kitchen she stepped in a warm, thick liquid and had to walk slower to be sure that she did not fall, she did not succeed and slipped landing on her backside, she stopped to think for a minute then lifting her hand closer to her nose she sniffed, a thick irony smell that made her stomach twist and turn and her heart start beating as though it was in her throat, hit her nose, blood, she was sitting in a pool of blood, and it was not her own. She did the only thing she could think of and screamed at the top of her lungs, praying someone would hear her, she was right and a few minutes later she heard her door open and footsteps running into the kitchen followed shortly by a feminine scream to match her own.

Reid sighed as he looked over the gruesome pictures of 4 different couples hanged in their kitchen, their features so meshed that if it were not that they had children and were in their own homes they would be next to impossible to identify. Within thinking of the children he shifted his gaze over to the children covered in blood and the ones to find their parents dead, the last one caught his eye and he took a closer look

" Hotch, did it mention in the report that the most recent child was blind?"

he looked at his superior and tilted his head just the slightest holding out the picture of the young woman.

"No it didn't, how did you know this Spencer?"

Hotch looked back at the boy genius he could not be much older than this girl in the photo yet was still smarter than any person on this team.

" Well for one her eyes are wide open, like she never saw the flash, Her eyes are a dull green and look hallow, she is also wearing the national blind bracelet, it lets people know that you are blind so then they can take necessary precautions around you"

Reid glanced back down at the file and studied the other children, hoping to see why the unsub would change his victims, it was obvious by the message on the wall that he was targeting the children by making them lose their parents. The unsub seemed to be punishing these children he could not seem to figure it out. The worst part was that previous three where all killed in 1 week, now 3 weeks later this happened. In the same town, but on the opposite end. He just hoped that they could catch the unsub before he struck again.

"Something must have snapped in her mind for her to start killing again"

Reid murmured to himself, the plane twisted a bit and Reid grabbed onto his coffee before it tumbled over onto Morgan's lap. He glanced over to Garcia and opened his mouth before closing it again and looking back at the file in front of him.

"What is it Reid?"

The question came from Morgan rather than Garcia, when he saw Reid blubber for a moment he became concerned.

"Nothing, I just can't seem to fit a profile to the unsub, it's obvious that she is angry, which explain the mutilation, but why she is punishing the kids defeats me."

"Well what about a childhood trauma? He could have been beaten or otherwise by his parents and is trying to keep the children in this case from being treated so."

"She"

"What?"

"The unsub is a she, the attention to detail for every murder corresponds to the neatness that women need. Also in that case it would make more sense to kidnap and raise the kid herself...That would ensure that the child would be without abuse."

Reid looked up at Morgan who's face was twisted in confusion, it took everything he had not to laugh at the face, and to avoid doing so he went back to reading the file. A few moments later Reid felt like an Idiot, he glanced at the age difference between the children, Tabatha was his age and the others were under the age of 16, this jump on age could lead them to why it was that this unsub had decided to kill again.

" Hotch, the lastest child...well I guess the latest daughter was approximately 8 years older then the others, Garcia can you get me some more information on this girl Tabatha Black? I think she is the trigger to our unsub."

Reid was now kicking into overdrive, he finished the gulp of his coffee and started to jot down anything he could gather on the girl from the folder in front of him.

" What do you want to know mini-genius?"

" Everything you can get, from when she was born to how she became blind...And Garcia, when I say everything I don't mean EVERYTHING about her, just stuff that could pertain to the case."

Garcia just laughed and shook her head.

"No can do...Can't use the computer when the plane is descending"

The team could not help laughing at the look that came over their team members Face.


	2. Ch 2: Recognition

Chapter 2

Recognition

Reid sighed as the team drove towards the police station in a small town just south of the Canadian border. Lost deep in though, Reid just stared out the window, not really seeing what was passing by him although with his memory he could probably repeat every detail to someone later, if they asked. He shook his head and looked down at the picture clutched in his hand. He had yet to find out anything more of this Tabatha, it was haunting his mind where he has seen her before this. Not only that but he wanted to know why the sudden change in the unsubs behaviour? Why did he go from young teens to young women? Why jump from 15-16 to 25? He was tugged back into the world of the sane as the car jolted to a stop, they had arrived, time to go dance with the devil yet again, and find this woman before she killed again. He shoved the door open and jumped out the files in his arms. For a small town the Police station was massive, it seemed more like a mansion as well, the walls where dark stone with vines creeping up the sides. There where large pillars at the front and the windows were doubled and extremely fancy.

" This IS the place right?" Prentiss whispered to Morgan, Reid stole a glance behind him to find Morgan watching him. Wasting no time Reid ignored the look Morgan was giving him and opted to investigate the inside of this odd building. He followed Hotch who had the same idea and had already started to walk in.

Reid was amazed at the amount of people that wandered around the station, although he understood why they all wanted to be there, the inside was even more beautiful that the outside, but Reid quickly tore his glance away, he could memorize all the details later after he had gotten at least some more information. A tanned man walked up and offered his hand to Hotch

" We are glad you are here, the whole town wants to bunk here with this wacko out and about, follow me, we already have a few rooms set up for you to use."

The team followed the man closely, looking like children walking into their new home, with the exemption of Reid who was yet again glaring at the picture clenched in his hand. Morgan saw the look of determination on Reid's face and new right away that said boy-genius was going to be irritable at best.

Morgan was dead on, the second they reached the room's where they would be working Reid had already barked out so many orders that he was sounding more in charge than Hotch. Reid had already stolen Garcia, Prentiss and himself as the main targets of frustration and had them on and endless stream of tasks, no one had seen Reid like this before. " Garcia get me everything you can on this girl, Morgan go collect all the evidence the police have on this whole case and Prentiss please pick up said girl and get her here as soon as possible." Reid then went back to his notes and files and Hotch just shrugged "Well I guess that its me, Gideon and J.J going to check out the crime scene, We are heading out now, Reid, try and calm down a bit." With those final words Hotch fled the rooms with Gideon and J.J on his tale, they where eager to catch this unsub if not just for the towns sake but for their own.

Garcia sighed as she gathered the information Reid wanted, she really hoped that soon the case would be cracked and her Reid would once again be the agitating Genius he usually was. Not this out of character bossy ass hole he was being now. Hey eyes widened when she found the medical background on the girl, She was blinded by a flash bomb at the age of three, the burns barely healed when she had been re-admitted for a minor surgery on her eyes, an attempt to get her eyesight back, the doctor not only failed to get her eyesight back but managed to make sure she would never get it back by messing up in the surgery. No one sued for mal practise and by the school record of the girl, she was the reason. She had straigh A's and finished high school as Valedictorian at the age of 12, She managed to fight her way into a University she was not able to become a doctor but she managed to rope in the credential for Therapy, Profiling, and law. She finished law school at the age of 18 and had all credentials needed to become a therapist, a pro-filer or a lawyer by the age of 20. Odd enough, she never did get a solid job, she started working as a therapist and was very successful only to GIVE it to her best friend. She started to defend people in Family law matters and won a lot of cases then suddenly she stopped. Recently she had been living with her parents in a blind friendly home. She was now 25 years old and rather wealthy. Garcia got all of the information she needed and send it to Reid on his phone, hoping that it would calm him down some.

Reid's phone set off in his pocket and he pulled it out to see the name on the screen, he opened the phone and skimmed over the information then compared notes, her medical list was extensive and was shaky, she has been in and out a lot over the past 22 years. It was then, as he was reading her Education, that he finally recognized where he had seen her before. There was a big test that all the Valedictorians have to take every year to see who could qualify for Mensa, so far he fit the bill, but she had been at that test to and had taken it in stride, her test was in Grail since she did not want to whisper in the other room the answer. She had sat two rows ahead of him and 2 rows over. She had been so focused and had been the last one out, he had been shocked when he only go second highest IQ in that class. He always figured it would be easy to get into Mensa.


	3. Ch 3: Meeting you!

Chapter 3:

Meeting You.

Reid was busy working when Prentiss returned with the young girl, Tabatha was sitting in her seat very nervous, it was not everyday that the F.B.I was investigating your parents murder. She was taking this in stride and Prentiss was surprised that the girl was not bawling her eyes out, usually when you lose your parents, you were weepy, or in the very least emotional. But the girl just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Tabatha, if you don't mind me asking, are you ok?"

"Yes, and Miss. Prentiss, I know what you wish to ask me, why am I not crying over my parents? I assure you I did, but now is the time to help you guys find who did this, Not the time to cry over something that I cannot change."

Prentiss look at the girl surprised, then remembered they were needed inside "Well lets go Tabatha, time to see what Reid needs."

Tabatha nodded and felt for the door handle, when she found it she took tentative steps until Prentiss came around and gently shut the SUV's door. Tabatha reached out and grabbed Prentiss's hand.

"I am not usually at the police station, I do not know my way around." Tabatha whispered as Prentiss started to lead her into the Police station. When the girls entered, Prentiss whispered in Tabatha's ear.

"We are going to go see Dr. Reid ok? I will lead you there but then I will have to leave to go see another colleague. You should be ok." Tabatha nodded and hoped that the woman beside her saw it, when she felt the tug on her hand she followed the sound of Prentiss's clothes brushing against her skin, she heard the faint scribbling of a pen and then the creak of a door being opened, the sound of the pen stopped and she knew she had just entered the place she needed to be. Someone stood up from a screechy stool and she covered her ears at the sound.

"Is she ok?" Reid looked at the girl, she was bent over and covering her ears, then he remembered something, when one of your senses stop working they say another will become more sensitive to compensate. The stool had screeched when he stood up and it must have been rather loud for her.

"Prentiss, can you get the officers to replace theses stools? Tell them we need ones that do not make so much noise, no noise would be great." Prentiss nodded and walked out the door. Reid walked tentatively over to the girl, she was just straightening up as he reached her and she smiled.

"You must be , if I am correct, you have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory and you can read 20 000 words per minute." Reid looked at her incredulously but she continued, " You have doctorate degree in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, Bachelor Degree in Psychology and Sociology. And this is based on rumour but you are or were working on a Bachelor Degree in Philosophy." Reid nodded before he realized that she could not see him, he cleared his throat and said rather confused "How did you know all of this?" She smiled and whispered "I keep tabs on the competition."

Reid could not wrap his mind around this, she knew all of that about him, but before looking it up he only knew she had been in the test for Mensa. His curiosity was piqued now and he wanted to know her IQ, it had not been included in the information that Garcia had sent over. After sitting there staring at her for a good 5 minutes he got up the nerve to ask her the question.

"Tabatha, what would you IQ be?"

"195"

"Oh" Reid blanched, she was way smarter than him, this was a first for him, she must be a member of Mensa by now, he had yet to receive the invitation but then again Mensa was rather slow in getting its members picked.

" And , I am not a member of Mensa, I remember you being at the test those years ago. I simply remember the name being called at the beginning. However the reason for that is they do not start inviting again until the end of this year." She stood and started to carefully walk along the wall.

"Do you have any leads on who might have been the one to kill my parents?" Reid looked up surprised. He once again cleared his throat and nodded, forgetting that she could not see him, he remembered swiftly " Yes we do, we beleive that is was a female, the detail to each crime scene implies that it was a woman."

"Then she is not working alone. My father, there is no way a lone woman could lift a 280lbs man long enough to get a noose around his neck. My theory is that it is a man and a woman, most likely a couple, probably can't have kids." she was now leaning against the wall hand gently resting against her neck.

"I see where you are going. But why would the man sit back while the woman did all this? And why not just kidnap."

"I think thats were the man comes in, she is probably the dominant unsub here but he would be the decision maker. The destroyed faces are signs of anger, its more of a man thing to do. The message on the wall "WHO ARE YOU TO BE SO LUCKY" is the woman, jealousy is fuelling her. The man gets some sort of satisfaction by seeing his dominant having fun the way he would. These people are very animistic, so they probably escalated." She stood as she heard the door open. Reid looked up to see Garcia looking between the two. She walked over to Reid and handed him a folder.

"Another couple was found." Tabatha stiffened at this and felt her way over to butt into the conversation. She reached out and felt the fabric of Garcia's Jacket and smiled. "You must be Garcia, you are a very good hacker I must say, you must be good at what you do here. I have one question for both of you. Who is the leader of this team? I wish to speak to him/Her." She waited patiently for their awnser but it was not them who awnsered.

"That would be me. SSA. Aaron Hotchner, you must be Tabatha Black, I am sorry for the loss of your parents we..."

"I want to help you find the son-of-a-bitch who killed my parents. So in other words, I want to join your team."

Hotch looked at the girl a little confused, she was definitely blunt anyway. Hotch looked over at Reid. "What do you think , you have been in here with her for a little bit..."

"And already she has half the profile created. This is something that usually takes all of us at least a day to do, she told me her whole theory in a matter of minutes and it all makes sense."

Hotch nodded then looked back at the girl " Are you sure about this? When working on this all decisions need to be made based on a equal grounds. You cannot let the death of you parents influence the decisions you make." Tabatha nodded "I have no intention on letting their death influence my decisions, the only thing I want to do is catch the unsubs before they do anymore damage." Hotch smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the table.

"Have a seat here and we will get started on a meeting." Then something hit Hotch, " How may i ask will you know what the crime scene looks like?"

"Was it like my parents?"

"Yes"

"Then it was in the kitchen of their own house, their kid found them, their faces slashed twice diagonally, pool of blood in the doorway. The kid fell in it, but there was little below the bodies, implying that they were drained before being hung." Tabatha was staring straight ahead meaning she was looking at Reid. Hotch glanced a the genius with a question in his eyes.

"Reid, what do you think?"

"She seems to be right, and Hotch, her IQ is 195, I think she knows what she is talking about."

Hotch nodded and looked over at the girl, she seemed to be confident enough, he would have to call the FBI and see if he couldn't get her on his team permanently. But it was quite a move from here, and he did not want to inconvenience her. "Well we will go to this new crime scene and get what we can there. Reid, Tabatha and Garcia please stay here and work with the previous murders. Tabatha would you mind if Reid asked you questions about the morning you found your parents?" When she shook her head he continued " Ok Reid do that then get to work with her on the previous murders, if you must call in the kids and we will have a chat with them."

"Morgan, JJ, Prentiss hit the crime scene directly. Gideon come with me, its time we scoped out this town we will come to the crime scene after. OK team let get this unsub caught and go home."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for the GREAT reviews :D i am trying my best to make this realistic, and if you notice something that is not PLEASE let me know, I hope i got the stuff about Reid right, i was going by memory. And a little help from my friends. Also i want to know your opinions, Should I pair Reid with Tabatha or no? Give me an idea of what you want because i found i can bend the plot to put her with Morgan, They have a scene alone in the next few chapters. **_

_**Enjoy!**_


	4. Ch 4: Hidden Meannings

**Authors Note:_  
><em>**

**_Okay so here is a short chappy, just so there is something up...To explain, I have not had much time to write since I write most of the story on my Desktop, and I have been on my laptop alot. Lost internet for a bit and blahblah blah...Well I did not want to keep ya'll waiting for another chapter, so though it is not all that long I re-wrote it like 3 times trying to get it Right. This is the beginning of the Romance between Tabatha and Reid, with a little problem in the mix...ENJOY!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**Hidden Meanings **

Tabatha heard the rest of the team leave, she could feel the two behind her staring, wondering what to do with her. She turned and clicked her tongue, she could hear where Reid was, he was the one who had been closest to her and there had been no movement from behind her while she was talking to Hotch. She took a careful step closer and smiled lightly.

"Well before we head to questioning, Garcia can you call one Dave Marshall, he knows how to imprint grail and that will help a lot."

"Sure thing his number?"

"697-0303"

Garcia nodded and left the room, opting to do work on her computers rather than intrude on the geniuses, first thing she would do was call this Dave guy and tell him to get his ass over here. Then she planned on calling Morgan and letting him in on her little observation. Tabatha Black had been here for maybe an hour and already there was sparks between her and Reid.

Back in the other room Tabatha was getting comfy in a plush chair while Reid was getting ready to ask the girl about the worst day of her life. He watched her, she was shifting around with a goofy but cute smile on her lips, Reid found himself coming back to those lips a lot since she had been here. He cleared his throat and regretted it immediately because that cute smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She sat up straight her hands in her lap folded around themselves. He glanced at the clock and started the recorder.

" This is Dr. Spencer Reid, interviewing Tabatha Black, Date is July 6th 2010, Time is 5:30pm."

"Tabatha, What happened the morning of your parents murder?"

"Well I woke up to the sound of a bird outside my window, it was off though because nobody had woken me, I usually wake up hearing the sound of my dad's boots downstairs, frogs and crickets, indicating it is still before the sunrise. But birds are a indicator of post-Sunrise. So I got up and headed for the kitchen. I made my way slowly downstairs and walked towards the kitchen. The sliding Japanese door was closed, another odd thing around my house, doors are hardly ever closed because I forget to check sometimes, so it is easier for me if the doors are open. So I opened the door and walked in, I could hear a dripping and though my mother had left the tap on and went to the backyard, but I walked into a puddle of warm liquid, it wasn't until I fell that i realized it was blood. That's when I screamed, my neighbour came running into the house. She screamed as well and dragged me away from the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom. She left me there and went and called the cops, that's when it hit me my parents where dead, there was too much blood for them to be injured. I wanted to wash it off me but I knew that the paramedics would want my clothes. My neighbour came in and told me I could shower if I wanted. She took my clothes and and got me some new ones and explained it all to the paramedics. I never talked to the police, but I told my neighbour and she told them, I was not up to talking to them."

Reid nodded and sighed he turned off the recorder and stood up, he gently touched her arm.

" Tabatha why don't you just tell me if something you think is relevant, I can't stand to see you sitting here talking about the worse day of your life, you just fill me in slowly, OK?"

She nodded and grasped his hand and stood up. "Lets get to work" She smiled and he led her to the table with all the evidence on it. The door creaked as someone entered the room, Tabatha recognized the sound of the boots. "Tabby? It's Dave...Oh my god sweetie I am so sorry".

_Dave growled as his cell rang it was not a number he knew and he really did not want to deal with anybody at the moment. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_David Marshall?" _

"_Yes"_

"_This is Penelope Garcia, I am with the FBI, One of my colleagues has requested your presence here to help with a...disability of hers." _

" _Who would that be? And what disability, I can imprint Grail and understand sign language that is all."_

"_Her name is Tabatha Black"_

_Dave laughed at this, Tabatha did not work for the FBI he would know if she did._

"_Right Tabby works with the FBI, why yesterday she was working with her mother at home."_

" _Sir, Ms. Black is indeed working with us in this one case, I do not wish to discuss the...terms of her current employment with us over the phone."_

" _Not to be an ass but you will or I will not come down until SHE calls me."_

_A frustrated sigh was heard on the other end of the phone, the next sentence would make him wish he got that copy of the newspaper this morning or at least turned on the T.V or Radio, even though he was later to work._

" _Ms. Black is helping us investigate a string of murders in these parts, one of the recent ones being the murder of her own parents."_

_Dave froze and guilt slipped into his heart and he wanted to double over and vomit, he had not known Jared and Madeline had died. They were murdered none the less and Tabatha was all alone and INVESTIGATING the murder. _

"_I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and swiftly headed towards the police station. Hoping since he had not gotten were they were, that that was were Tabby was._

_**Cliffy...Who is Dave ? Find out next chappy MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Reid:...For once I am speechless, and slightly annoyed.**_

_**Morgan: *Twitches* **_

_**Garcia: Am I that short tempered?**_

_**Hotch: I am going to keep her on the team I think **_

_**Giddeon: Hnn**_

_**Prentiss: Interesting**_

_**J.J: This is so cute :)**_

_**Lady Alera Belle: and I thought I was F**ked up...  
><strong>_


	5. Ch 5: A discovered past

Chapter 5

A discovered Past.

Tabatha smiled wide at the man in front of her, Dave had been her dream guy for a long time, until she had reached the age of 19 when her ideas of the ideal guy became more focused on someone who could keep up with her intelligence, save herself from explaining anything and everything she said. She was picky as of late but she did not mind searching for the right guy, however it had been a dream of her fathers to see her marry Dave. According to her father a man who could take care of her, even with her condition was worth the time, in her opinion, Dave was a nice guy, but just not the guy for her. She had dated him for a year before she realized this and was now truly just looking to be friends. Although she knew that he still harboured feelings for her, she felt bad that the feelings were not returned and had of recent set him up with one of her friends. So far the dates were going well, her friend loved him to death and Dave returned the feelings to an extent. Although with Tabatha around, there would always be her lingering presence in his mind and in his heart.

All this was lost by Reid who figured this man to be her intended or at least her current interest, the way she hugged him and lingered in his arms made Reid experience a burning in the pit of his stomach. He did not like it at all, and he for all his knowledge was not sure why he was feeling this way. He cleared his throat just a Garcia entered the room with a small manilla envelope tucked under her arm. She seemed a bit impatient and looked as though she wanted nothing more than to drop the envelope off and head back to her little room. She wanted to call Morgan and check on him and the rest of the team to make sure they were still alive. She also wanted to gossip about Reid and Tabatha, she had more to gossip about when she saw the little green monster in Reid's eyes. It was odd for Garcia to see said monster around Reid, he seemed to neutral sometimes that she wondered where his roots came from. At this point she decided to interrupt and cleared her throat.

" I have one crime scene profile for Doctor Reid" She added a bit of sarcasm to the end of her sentence and had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing at the look Reid gave her. She just smiled and walked out again leaving the file on the table, she immediately returned to her work area and dialled Morgan's cell number. He picked up on the second ring.

"How are my babies doing at the moment? And how is my hunk of chocolate holding up?"

Morgan chuckled and looked around.

"Well sugar momma, your babies are doing fine, and I am holding up just as well. How are you holding up baby-doll?"

Garcia blushed a bit but grinned, the tone in Morgan's voice was much more intense than usual.

" I am doing fine, watching the little green monster attack Reid, Tabatha's friend Dave arrived to help her with Grail. Ohh, Reid has feelings for this little girl, I just hope that things don't go downhill. Tabby seems to think the case is open shut once we make up a list of suspects. Not sure exactly how that will work out but she seems confident enough."

Morgan nodded then remembered that Garcia could not see him.

"Ok then baby-doll! I gotta head back to this crime scene, we are almost done here and should be back by midnight, no later, unless we stop for coffee, it's going to be a long night darling."

"Bye my prince"

"See you soon sweets."

Garcia ended the call and greatly enjoyed the attention she had just received, she then started to compile a list of similar people in the victims life. In such a small town, it was a rather large list.

Scene Change / Approximately Midnight

Morgan sighed as he drove towards the closest McDonald, he desperately needed a coffee, and from what Garcia had been saying, so did Reid and Tabatha. He had received another call from Garcia concerning the two young adults, Tabatha's friend had since left to get some rest and Reid refused to acknowledge Tabatha at the moment, he referred to her as Ms. Black and would only talk to her when it pertained to the case. Morgan knew what was wrong and knew that Tabby had no idea what was wrong with Reid, so Derek Morgan was not going to sit back and let this happen. He was going to pull the girl aside or drag her out of there for a bit and chat with her. He knew immediately that he had to go to the station before getting coffee and changed roads, withing a few minutes he reached the station and walked in, he easily made it back to the glass room that his team was in and entered it silently. However he knew right away that Tabby knew he was here and the girl stood, she walked over and positioned herself close to him.

"Hello, you must be Derek Morgan, am I correct? Now lets see if I can get this right, You have a Juvenile Criminal Record, your not a fan of Carl Buford, if I am correct he use to be a youth center coordinator in Chicago were you grew up, before he was arrested for murder. However he did help you capture a football scholarship to North Western, You have a black belt in Judo, you work on the Police fore in Chicago, and now you run a FBI Self defense class. How am a doing so far?"

She smiled lightly and the from her posture Morgan knew she was not trying to be intrusive, it was her nature to know stuff, and with her working with them she would do research into them. She had to know who she was working with and had to know that she was safe working with them. Morgan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me for coffee, you need to take a break from all this, I am almost positive you have not had any decent sleep and would, by now, need something to keep you going." He waited patiently for her to answer him, but inside he was raging to get out of here. The sooner he had a chance to talk to her the sooner Reid and Garcia would stop glaring at him, and the sooner Tabby would be his friend. If she knew that much about him god knows how much more she knew.

"Sure, it's like you were reading my mind. We should probably bring some coffee and donuts back for the team when we return, they are all running on their last bit of energy."

Tabby smiled and latched onto his arm, she was not in the mood to run into stuff at the moment and she was not sure where his vehicle was. "Lead the way Derek"

Derek P.O.V

I looked down at the girl latched onto my arm, she was the first person to use my first name so freely, usually we all kept with last names as to distance ourselves from the case. It took me a minute to remember she could not see which is why she had grabbed my arm like she had. I held the door open and lead her out, I hoped Garcia knew that this was not a date, just a way to get some info on our mysterious new team-mate. Hotch seemed to want to keep her around so I was almost certain she would be moving around, she would need some friends when she followed us back to HQ. I opened the car door for her and helped her get in, then walked around to the other side and hoped in myself. I swiftly exited the station's grounds and headed for a local coffee shop, "Bailey's", the police chief had said earlier that it had good coffee and was peaceful at night, they were open all night for the FBI.

"So what is this really about Agent Morgan." Her voice startled me, I was not expecting it.

"What do you mean by that, Temporary Agent Black?" I let sarcasm lace my voice lightly but also let her know I was joking around by laughing a bit. Why was I so nervous around her? Well the answer is simple, I know nothing of her and she knows everything about me, she was intimidating although I would never admit that aloud. See the difference between her and Reid is that Reid is like a brother to me and I have worked with him for a while now, but with Tabby, I've known the girl for 12 hours tops now and she seems to have me figured out. Its a bit unnerving when someone can read you that easy when you are trained to not be that easy to read.

"Well, this is not a social call but not about work, you like Garcia not me, so why take me for coffee, let alone ask me in front of the girl who loves you and who you love? It is the one thing I cannot put my finger on." She reached out and patted his arm, her head moving a bit but her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Can you close your eyes? Or do they just stay open all the time?" She laughed at my sudden question and pulled her hand back, her head turned again, and I worried that I had offended her.

"Yes I can close my eyes" Her eyes drifted shut had she spoke. "I can still feel the muscle moving I just can't tell the difference. However if I may confide in you, will you keep it to yourself? Or will I find that your whole team will know what I wish no one to know?"

I looked over at her surprised, how could she think that I would tell everyone something that she herself wished not to say. My mind drifted back to the thoughts I had been having, well I guess she is not too sure of my personality, she knows facts not who I am inside.

"You can confide in me, but if it has something to do with the case I will by duty have to tell Hotch if no one else."

"Oh Hotch already knows, we had a discussion while you were gone about this. But it does not have anything to do with this particular case. I am getting my sight back, I can see shadows, and tell the difference between night and day, but dusk and dawn are still confusing. I cannot see details and still need assistance but with a surgery available in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, I will have my full vision back. Hotch told me of this procedure and said that if I join the team the BAU will pay for the surgery. It will take 6 hours to complete, and 1 week for a full recovery and even then I must wear a pair of sunglasses while outside for another week. Then a pair of regular glasses provided by the hospital for 5 days. The procedure is painless, '_for the most part', _and the recovery seems to be easy, so I agreed, When we return Hotch will announce that I am joining the team and I will sign some papers then when we all return a date will be set for my surgery and I will be flown to Canada."

She took a deep breath and waited for my reaction. I had no clue that the FBI would pay for stuff like this and was amazed to see a more fatherly side of Hotch, he must like her or he must have met her before, because even when he himself had joined Hotch had been wary.

"That amazing! and of course I won't say a word until you feel comfortable telling everyone."

We arrived at the coffee shop and I smiled, I may just find a confidant in Tabby, and a close female friend. Someone without ulterior motives, it was hard not to like her, she gave everyone a fair amount of attention but you could tell the difference with her friends. This may all work out in the end.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Authors Note: ok well what a development. I wanted to Derek to have someone to talk to and Tabby just seemed to be a good choice, also i wanted to have something good happen to Tabby after all she seems to have had a hard time as of late. Some of the characters are a bit OCC. But its my story so nehh :P **

**Thanks for reading and Review plz!**

**Also a special thanks to **

**SilverandInk: You have helped me with my spacing and I thank you for that! **

**Sue1313: For being a adamant supporter of my story! thanks for your reviews and help! **

**Also a big thanks to all of you who have Favorited or Alerted this story! your support is great :)**

**Ja-Ne**

**Lera-Chan**


	6. Ch 6: Speechless

**Chapter 6**

"**Speechless"**

**A/N: OKAY! So this is the re-written speechless! the story is being extended. Not sure how many chappy's there will be now XD, AND HERE WE GO:**

Derek Morgan's P.O.V

I sat across from Tabatha, feeling at ease for the first time since this case had landed on our desk at the BAU. She was smiling sipping on her black coffee, she had adamantly refused sugar and milk/cream, but had opted for a croissant to nibble on. I had grabbed a coffee 1 sugar 2 milk, and a biscuit with butter. Neither of our appetites existed, but we knew we needed something in our stomach's to avoid getting sick or suffering from lack of nutrients. She smiled and lifted her head up from its position on her hand, I knew the second I saw that her face, she was going to attack me with questions.

"So, you and Garcia? Whats going on there? I mean I know there is something going on, I know you love each other, but why are you guys not together?"

I swallowed, how do I explain that I don't want to hurt her, how do I talk about her break-up with Kevin, and how do I tell her I am not sure her feelings are serious. I took a careful gulp of my coffee and and looked at her.

"Well...Its complicated, I mean the job alone is one reason, we meet death everyday and sometimes its us that is on death's door. That's a lot to go through when it's a team mate, but imagine how hard it would be if it were someone you love? I don't want her to do something stupid if I were to get into trouble."

Tabby shook her head and I felt like a child being scolded for a second, her lips pursed before she sighed.

"Well weather you guys are together or not you still love each other, so that defense is gone. Give me another reason." She took another sip of her coffee and continued to nibble on the second half of her croissant. I took a bite of my biscuit and washed it down with the last of my coffee.

"Well she just went through a major break-up with a guy she had way more in common with, two things to this one, she JUST broke up with the guy and if they did not last how could her and I last?"

"Well for one, you can't decide when she is ready to move on and opposite's attract, so the reason for the break up may have been that they had to much in common! I mean just because people want someone who has something in common with them, not many people want to date the male/female version of themselves."

The more I talked this out with Tabby the more I got the feeling that she was right, maybe I should be trying to get Garcia than just flirting with her without going any further. Yet there was still one thing wrong with all of this, I am not sure she even likes me in that way.

"Well what if she does not like me like that, I mean I know we flirt all the time but that's just us and it could just be something to amuse her."

Tabby sighed again and gently smacked my forehead, I could not help but look at her weirdly, I knew she could not see me so I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

"One: If you don't try you will never know, and two: Don't stick your tongue out at me or I will cut it off!" Her eyes closed once again and she finished off her coffee and her croissant, my coffee and biscuit were long finished and I really did not want to leave, but we had a case waiting to be done and a murderer on the loose.

"Well we better head back, we will have to do this again so I can ask YOU some questions." I stood up and and helped her to the cash, we bought 24 donuts and headed out.

"Rather than buy all that coffee lets stop and my house and pick up my coffee maker and my coffee mugs, then we have everything we need!" She carefully climbed into the SUV and reached out for the box of Donuts. I handed them to her and smiled.

"Sure thing." And we were off, time to catch a killer.

Reid's P.O.V

I stared at the pictures of the crime scenes and sighed, everything was meticulously planned out and everything was the exact same for each crime scene. I felt like pulling out my hair, Garcia had dropped off the list of common people and we had narrowed it down to 5 possible suspects. I would never admit it but I was also concerned, Tabby and Morgan had gone for coffee an hour ago and were still not back, it was not like Derek to skip out on a case like this, and did Derek not know that is was so unfair! I want her to be here with me, not out there with him, she has a responsibility at the moment to be here with the team helping us find the son of a bitch who killed her parents. I was shocked at first that I was so possessive over her and all I had wanted to do when Morgan asked her to coffee was grab her by the waist and yell "_MINE" _at Derek. This was unlike me and it was driving me crazy.

I blinked when I realized I had been pacing and saw that Gideon was watching me, an eyebrow raised in question as to what was bothering me.

"WHAT!" I snapped, "HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN SOMEBODY PACING BEFORE?"

Gideon chuckled and walked away with the list of possible suspects, he was in charge of locating them all if he could, if not then we would get Garcia to check it out.

"Just wondering why this case is bothering you so much" _'Just wondering how you fell for this girl so quickly.'_

"I guess it's just that so many kids are left without parents, I just get mad at the UN-sub" _'She reminds me of me, but at the same time she so unlike me she pisses me off'_

"Well we will catch him and the kids will have some closure" _'Well talk to her, when we catch him it will be you last chance with her before she is gone, you will need closure if it's not love'_

Damn it!, Gideon was right if I wanted to have some closure with Tabby then I have to do it soon, if not then I would find myself going crazy over what might have happened. When we go back to HQ Tabby will stay behind here and move on, unless I talked to her about these feelings. What if she did not feel the same, we have just met but there was a sort of spark for me, something that has me craving her, her touch, her voice, her scent. I am going crazy here and Morgan is out there having coffee with her.

Sighing a turned back to my work and looked once again at the 5 people on the suspect list.

Charles Barlow- Age 39

Logan Reese – Age: 40

James Thomas – Age: 29

Amanda Thomas – Age: 30

Jack Logan – Age: 35

The profile fits these people, Amanda Thomas was the only girl so they were almost certain that she was one of the UN-subs. Now to figure out who her partner was, I have suspicions about her husband James, but at the same time the man had been out of the state for the past 6 month so it could not be him. I sighed, I need Tabby here, she knew these people better than a computer and would be able to crack this case, I just know it!

Just as I was about to bash my head into the wall, in walk Tabby and Morgan. Morgan carrying a large box and Tabby holding two boxes of donuts in one arm and latched onto Derek's arm with the other. I sighed and desperately wanted to growl until Tabby separated herself from Derek and set the boxes down.

"Reid? You in here? If so mind filling me in on what I have missed?" My heart soared when I heard her say my name. Immediately I walked to her and took her hand.

"I am here, and we have narrowed it down to 5 people, only one woman is on the list so we think that she is the female UN-sub, but we need a little more evidence, her name is Amanda Thomas, and I have excluded her husband James due to him being out of state for the last 6 month! So that leaves 3 possible men for the second UN-sub. That's were you come in Tabby we need you to figure out who the man is, since you live here you may no more about them than any of us."

She seemed to smile a little bit at being needed.

"What are the names?"

"Jack Logan, Charles Barlow, Logan Reese"

She paused and stood there for a minute.

"Logan Reese could not have done it, He has an amputated hand and a metal knee, he was in surgery the day of my parents murder and was still in the ICU when the next couple was killed."

"So that leaves two then." Derek looked over a Tabby, worry laced through his eyes. Immediately I felt myself become jealous, what had they talked about while they were gone.

"Well Charles has a juvenile record that includes arson, robbery and assault. As for Jack Logan, he has no record and he runs the local mission."

"Charles it is then, GARCIA!"

A few seconds later Garcia came running in "Yeah Reid?" She grumbled.

"Find out everything you can on one Charles Barlow"

"Charles Mikeal Barlow"

"Got it!"

Garcia took off along to find the information we needed. Derek walked over and gently tugged on Tabby's arm, I glared at him but allowed her to follow him out the door, Hotch in tow. What could they be talking about?

Tabatha's P.O.V

I let Derek drag me away from Reid and out the door, hearing someone following us I figured out what was going on when another door opened and we entered a soundproof room. I could see the blurry shapes in front of me and nodded to Derek and Hotch.

"What, might I ask, is this about?" I scrunched my nose up when I heard Hotch shift a bit.

"Well it seems the case is almost done, so I am sending Derek to help you pack, I want you to be ready to leave before I tell anyone else about you joining the team. Also would you mind signing the papers now? I am not entirely sure how the works..."

"Just lead my hand to the line and give me a pen I can sign my own name!"

I felt a warm hand gently tug on my own and knew it was Derek, they had been so kind to push the line out so I could feel it, they handed me a pen and I signed my soul away to the BAU, I chuckled at the thought.

"Whats so funny?" Derek was whispering right beside me, I held the paper out and felt Hotch take it, he handed me my temporary credentials and walked out. I leaned against the table.

"I just signed my soul away to the FBI...The BAU none the less. I could not care in the least, so now that we have a few minutes, ask me one of those questions you have."

I heard Derek sigh and shift his weight, I knew he was not sure how to go about asking me this but I was sure that he would spit it out sometime.

"Do you love Reid?" It was barely a whisper but I caught it, boy did I not expect that.

"Well, I like him, I am not sure if it is love quite yet." I paused and fiddled with the hem of my shirt "Well it could develop into love, I mean I could go on a few dates and find ou... no no no he would never date me." I was blabbering on so I stopped and bit my lip before I said anything else totally embarrassing!

Derek just chuckled at me and sighed.

"Tell him." I heard him walk to the door and pause "He feels the same way."

My breath Hitched in my throat and I could not believe my ears, Morgan just walked out and I heard the soft banging sound of the door and the noise faded away. I walked and grabbed the handle, there was a lot of noise at the moment and I could not feel anything, the shadows were no help, my mind was racing and I felt the beginning of a panic attack coming on. I hated being alone, specially since I was blind. My stomach shook and I would have sworn I was about to puke up the croissant and coffee I had not even an hour ago with Derek, who LEFT me alone in the room. My hands started to shake so I leaned against the wall trying to keep emotions from my face, **I could feel their blood on my hands and my face, I could smell the corpses hanging, hear the creak of the beams in the kitchen, I could taste the iron taste of blood in my mouth from the scream that had almost torn the skin from my throat.**I could tell I was going to pass out and a few seconds later, all the noise faded in exception of the thump of a body hitting the hard floor, had that been me? Everything went blank in my mind.

Hotch's P.O.V

After I had left the room, I took the paper into Garcia, she had returned to her little hole to sulk about Derek. I knew I should stay out of it but I needed to assure her it was all right. I walked into the room without knocking and dropped the document in front of her.

"Put this in our database please Garcia, and just so you know, Derek and Tabatha, they are confidants, they are friends if you will, we all need someone to talk to and something about Tabby made Derek feel he should get to know her, you could do the same and I am sure you will like her. She has this thing about listening, she can't do it, if she has anything to say that will help she say's it. The second you are done speaking she has to throw her two cents in. Her advice though, its good advice, she is smart and she is interested in computers. Please try and get along with her, for Derek's sake?"

Leaving her to mull over that and scan the paper I walked out and froze, there was Tabatha, alone in the hallway her eyes closed and leaning heavily against the wall, her whole body was shaking and a few seconds later she collapsed. Almost in a panic I ran over to check her pulse, her heart beat was normal, just a bit slower like she was asleep, her breathing was slow and melodic, exhaustion. I took a deep breath and picked her up walking over to the door, Derek jumped up and opened it looking at her worriedly, Reid was watching as well, not knowing what was going on but worried about the girl none the less.

"She just passed out from exhaustion, none of us have slept much, but she is not use to our schedule yet. We just need to let her sleep for a little while, are we any closer to wrapping this case up?"

"Yeah we have a address for our unsubs, just waiting for the cops to be ready to head out, it is their jurisdiction." J.J was jotting notes down in her notebook.

"Well then, I have an announcement, Tabatha Black will be officially joining our team, she has already signed a basic document just to allow her to travel back with us, and to help us with the remainder of the case." I was seriously surprised to see smiles break out on everyone's faces.

-Reid P.O.V-

She was joining the team, I was not sure if it was good or bad, I was glad she would be around more, it was nice to be able to talk to someone that I did not have to hold back my knowledge with, someone who could understand what I was saying. At the same time, would she be able to handle everything that we do, everything we see, hear and do? I have been shot before, could she handle that? To think of her being shot sent a ache through my heart, I will admit that she has found a place in my heart, like everyone on my team, I would not want to see any of them get hurt, but I know they can deal with it, they have been on the job longer than Tabbatha.

"That's Great!" Prentiss was smiling and chatting with J.J, Derek, Rossi and Hotch were gathered around Tabatha discussing something, I sighed and turned back to my work, not sure whether to agree with Prentiss or not. I shuffled through some more paperwork that would be needed for HQ when we got back to Quantico. I was not a hundred percent agreed with Hotch letting her join the team, but she was not officially on yet, she needed to take the 3 test: Written, Physical and Oral. She also had mountains of paperwork to sign along with a contract. So we would see when we got back if she could pass them.

The police finally walked in and nodded to Hotch, it was time to go.

"Okay, Rossi is going to stay here with Tabatha and the rest of us are off!" Hotch headed out the door to get the bullet proof vests from the SUV's.

I tucked the papers into the file and glanced at Rossi who was sitting down shuffling through some notes but keeping and eye on Tabby who was still out cold. As I walked out Rossi nodded to me and looked back down to his papers.

-Rossi P.O.V-

It was only 10 minutes after they left that Tabatha woke up, she sat up holding her head.

"Tabatha, let go get you packed okay. Hotch told me that when we get back you will be going for your eye surgery so he wants to get back as soon as he can." I walked over and gently took her arm helping her up, we had her address in the GPS so I just had to drive her there.

When we were in the truck she had her seatbelt on before I could do anything, I forget she has been blind most of her life so she is use to figuring stuff out. She knew Echo location, Sign language and she had read most off the books in the world in Braille. She was now onto getting books changed over for her so she could read them, I could not imagine what it was going to be like when she got her sight back.

(A/N: Just want to thank Whitley for the correct Spelling of Braille, I did a search and it came up Grail so I took that however the proper term is Braille, so THANKIES!)

As I pulled up to the massive house I was not sure if the girl would be able to find her way around, but she slowly got out and starting her echo location, so I kept quiet allowing her to focus, when she had reached the door she pulls a key out of a plant by the door and unlocked the door before motioning for me to follow her. We made out way upstairs, when her hand shot out to touch the wall I though she was falling, but she started counting doors she passed, after we had passed 5 she stopped at the 6th and entered. I assumed it was her room when she walked in and opened the closet grabbing her suitcase and started piling clothes in it. When finished she felt around slowly for the zipper and zipped up the bag, not wanting to see her fall I dashed forward and grabbed the bag.

"It this all you want to take?"

"No, one second I have to back up my books in another bag" She reached in her closet then walked to a book shelf, she piled books in carefully the zipped the bag and slung over her shoulder.

"There we go, let's head out!" She grabbed her purse and we headed out she paused know where the stairs were and carefully walked down, we left and she locked her house one last time.

"I'll have Dave pack everything else and send it to me later, than have him work the sale of the house." She murmured as we packed her stuff to the SUV. Her life was about to get either more complicated or a lot easier.

+ END +

**A/N – Well here is the new Speechless, I wanted to thank a few people for reading this and helping me get it back onto a good track! In other words now y'all gotta wait and see how much I have changed the plot since I began writing this! It will be a bit slow updating, but I am putting other stories on hold until I get a chance to get THIS one caught up! So here goes the mentioning and I will answer ALL the reviews in here (If you reviewed twice your just getting one response but I'll put X2 or however many times your reviewed!)**

_**SilverandInk(X2)~ Thank you for helping me with the spacing in my first chappy! I am glad that you helped out cause this was my first story that I had written in a LONG time so I am glad someone reminded me about that!. (this covers both so sorry ^_^'**_

_**Sue1313(X4) ~ You have read and reviewed almost all the chappy's in this story and I thank you for being a dedicated reader 3 Thanks also for your input to the story! (I HAD to answer them all seperate!**_

_**Rev1: The unsub(s) will NOT have a chance, but wait until it comes to something that effects the both of them deeply! (FORESHADOWING!) hehehe!**_

_**REV2: Okay so I agree, but I wanted to put up a choice to the readers, ALSO, I plan to make Derek a little OOC sometimes when around Tabby, and he IS going to be paired with Garcia EVENTUALLY, did I mention this story is going to be series? And thanks I suck at spelling names! **_

_**REV3: Garcia is definetly one to get her way and hopefully I can keep her childish nature during the story!.**_

_**REV4: In the show Reid has is own problems so I can't see him judging her on her lack of eyesight, and I figure Hotch could become like a father figure to Tabby sometime in the future story! So I am working on that. Also her and Morgan have more in common than you think (HAHAHA more foreshadowing but in a cliffy way !)**_

_**Wondering soul: Thankies hopefully you keep reading! If it gets boring then let me know! and I like to end in a cliffy cause I am just mean like that XD no actually it gets to the point where if I don't cut off the chappy I will start to make like 40 mile long chappy's! I want long chappy's but not THAT long !**_

_**99: Whitley... DON'T YELL AT ME! save that for Leadership XD, yes ppl I know her in RL! Her stuff rocks! JSYK ;) and I am working as fast as I can, also thankies for telling me about the braille thing in leadership like 2 weeks ago!**_

_**Hrtgrml666l: I have been told already but thankies, however I am NOT going back and changing it all . Mainly cause the first set of chapters were deleted from my laptop by my nephew when he was hitting the keys (He is 1) So I can't re-upload and I am to lazy :D so I will keep it Braille from now on and maybe will go back later and fix it !**_

_**RogueMetamorph: Thankies, your Review is the inspiration for the re-writting so I am fixing it up, I got frustrated when I was writing hence the sudden cut shortness XP It is going to be longer and better XD trust me on this one :D I have plans *smirks evilly and laughs* muwhahahaha !**_

_**Also note I am bringing in a NEW CHARRACTER next chapter, she is not going to be a major character YET, she is a MAIN character in the next story of the series though so that's up I am also looking for more people to bring in, so if you want to be a character, you will need to IM me OR email me! **_

_**Email: **_

_**We can talk, I have a questionnaire for you to fill out and email back to me! **_

_**I am picky though :( If I cannot work with what I get then I won't use it DX sorry! **_

_**New Character: Whitley ? *Have not decided on the last name, may use hers or may use a dif one!**_


	7. Ch 7: Sight

_**CHAPTER 7 – Sight**_

**Okay so to clear things up, I am using Rossi -_-' I'll go back and fix the other ones Later :D ON TO THE STORY!**

_~Derek P.O.V~_

Tabatha sighed as she settled in the chair, her hair was up in a high ponytail and her eyes were closed. Hotch was pacing in the room, waiting for someone to come and administer the oral test, considering she was blind they had made special preparations for her to take the test orally. Reid was sitting on the table, his mind probably going over his own test and wondering if Tabatha would pass or not. I on the other hand, stood beside the door, we all had to leave when the tester got here so I was going to be the first one out of this room, I had hated it when I was doing my own test and now that Tabatha was taking the test, I was nervous again. She seemed calm, way to calm, she was in an intimidating white room, with a metal chair, a industrial desk and a #4 pencil, of course she could not see this, we had a window open for her, so she did not get claustrophobic on us again and pass out.

"You are freaking me out Derek" her voice sliced through the air so suddenly that I jumped. Her head was turned to my dirrection and she was frowning.

"Your constant shift in breathing pattern's and your switchin positions is making me nervous, Hotch, your pacing is making me feel a bit sick and Reid... get your butt off the desk... it's disrespectful." She was... scolding us!

The door opened and a tan man with pitch black hair, dark green eyes and a black suit on walked in, tucking his dark green tie into his jacket.

"So sorry I am late, Ms Black? I have to ask your friends to leave now so you can take the test." he murmured loud enough for her to hear him. Hotch, Reid and I left immediately looking at each other when the door closed behind us. It was up to her now, it would take hours for her to get through the test.

Boy were we wrong...

_~3 hours Later~_

"I still don't think she will be done, it took me 5 hours, took all of you guy's two days" Reid complained as we walked into the FBI again.

See there was more than one test in the test. You had your office test, field test, then you had to go for a physical to make sure you were healthy enough to work for the FBI.

"Well then I guess we will be waiting, I'm out of stuff to do, and until she finishes her test the BAU is closed, not only that but we don't have any cases at the moment." Hotch said sullenly, we had tried to find something to do but had quickly grown bored of each activity we came up with. As they walked in however, the guy from earlier was walking out seeming to be a bit bored "Well, Hotchner congratulations, Ms. Black passed with flying colors. I must go tell the head honcho... just finished going over everything." he explained.

Hotch blinked "Were is she though" he asked bluntly.

"Oh she left about a hour ago..." he answered "She waited for half an hour before leaving."

Reid froze "It only took her an hour an a half to finish all that!" he said bluntly.

"Well yes, she already had a physical report ready for me, I graded her as we went and it was pretty simple for the written part. She is gone to get some lunch before heading down to get her credentials and then she will be put through a stress test. Following that she will have a meeting with the Head Honcho to talk about the terms of her surgery and she will be scheduled for next week." he said before turning "Tata for now boy's" he added and disappeared.

All we could do was look at each other and sigh, now we had something to do... Tabby hunt.

_~About 30 minutes Later, about 4 minutes away from HQ~_

_~Hotch P.O.V~_

We had been walking for a mere 20 minutes when we found her, it took us 5 to come to terms with what we were seeing and another 5 to keep Reid from barging over.

Tabatha seemed to be meeting with some people in high places now, the head of the FBI was sitting at a table with the small girl right across from her. Two other men were on her sides, one of them the head of Security for the FBI and the other was the head of NATIONAL security, they seemed to all be engrossed in the topic they were discussing, Tabatha was doing most of the talking, the men piping up when they got a chance to add something of question her statement. Body guards were loitering about, most of them seeming to be at ease and just chatting, however the tensing of their muscles gave them away.

The food came and the four fell into a silence for the first bite, loud exclamations came from the men surrounding Tabatha, but she pursed her lips in disapproval, obviously not a fan of whatever it is she ordered. She pushed the food aside and murmured that she was simply not hungry at the moment. She excused herself to the bathroom and stood, that was when they noticed the credentials on her neck, a women was beside her in seconds and leading her to the ladies bathroom.

"She is fine. Reid, Morgan, lets head back, she is officially on our team now... it seems that the big Honcho wanted to do this himself and invited her for dinner, or saw her walk in, but he had a guide for her... so I can only guess that she is going to be fine." he murmured and turned, walking towards HQ again. The other two men followed him, their minds were probably spinning with questions for the girl when she got back.

_~An hour later~_

_~General P.O.V~_

Tabatha sighed as she waited in the elevator, the dinging made her ears ring and she was quickly getting a headache. She was scheduled for her surgery next Friday, there was no point in getting stuff switched over when she would be able to see and read normally in the next month or more. She heard the elevator bing and tell her she was on the right floor. She left the elevator and walked over to the door, as she pulled it open she heard people shift to look over, wondering vaguely how she got up, her credentials hung from her waist as she walked in, hearing Hotch walk over to her.

"I heard you did very well... Did you have to take the stress test?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I also had to tell them all the languages I can speak." she yawned as she hooked her arm to Hotch's, he lead her up the stairs and into his office, closing the door.

"So you are officially part of the team now then?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I am, although there is not much I can do, next Friday is my surgery date." she hummed, happily.

"Well the sooner the better, we are all anxious about the whole surgery." Hotch say's, leaning back into his chair.

"Well, I am pretty calm so far so I think I will be okay!." she said simply.

"So while you are gone I will be sure to have a desk ready for you, an apartment found and ready and I will get in contact with your friend and have him send all your furniture up." he murmured.

"Thank you Hotch..." Tabatha murmurs and smiles softly.

**-END- **

**So next chapter is going to take place AFTER the surgery, so its going to be a few months later. **

**Sorry I know it took me a while but exams :D I wanna try and get back on schedual with my story's, I deleted a couple I could no longer write for and I am going to focus on the ones I need to get done! **


	8. Ch 8: Seeing for the first time Part1

Chapter 8 – Seeing for the first time. Part 1: The Unknown.

_**Warning: This is going to be short. **_

Intro:

The following Friday Tabatha went into the hospital, the team got called away on a case and by the time they got back, Tabatha was in recovery, she was not allowed visitors at all for the first week, after that only 1 or 2 at a time for another 2 weeks, then she was finally allowed to have as many visitors as she wanted. Withing about a month and a half she was released and brought to her new apartment. Before they had left the team had gotten the decent sized place set up and ready to live in, Tabatha was still limited to activity so she kindly asked Garcia and J.J to get her some groceries and gave them a list and the money for it. Soon she was set up, but she still had her bandages on.

It was another few weeks before she got a call from the hospital, asking her to come in for a check up, and to get her bandages off. Luckily the team was home, she called Reid who agreed to come and pick her up, he put in a call to Hotch who sent out an email to the team to meet them at the hospital. This is where our story continues...

Story:

Reid helped Tabatha out of the SUV and lead her into the hospital, Tabatha smiled and chattered in her excitement about all the things she was looking forwards to seeing again, and all the people she now wanted to see. She could not remember what her mother and father looked like, or what a sunset looked like. Reid's looked at her with sad eye's, she had to go by pictures for her mother and father, but sunsets were forever happening. With a new fire in his eye's he swore then to himself that he would take her to the perfect spot to watch a sunset, an a sunrise a few day's later. As they entered into the main foyer, a nurse was waiting for Tabby and smiled at Reid, telling him he could wait here for his friends or the front desk could direct them to the 'family room', Reid opted to wait in the 'Family Room' and headed off down the hall, he sat on a comfortable chair in the previously mentioned room and waited. Hotch appeared a few minutes later, littering the young genius with questions, some that not even Reid could answer, next came Morgan who took one look at Hotch and assumed the worst, then looked expectantly to Reid who rolled his eyes and shrugged. Hotch finally calmed and sat down, J.J and Garcia came in shortly followed by Prentiss and Rossi.

Then the unexpected happened, another girl was walking by and stopped short, she looked at them "Are you waiting for Tabatha Black?" she asked as she stood in the doorway.

Reid nodded and stood up "Yeah we are"

"Okay, in that case this is where I am suppose to be, you must be her colleague's!" she said bluntly.

"Yes, and you are?" Morgan asked, but it was Hotch who answered.

"Ahh a pleasure Whitley, I'm Aaron Hotchner, the one who spoke to you on the phone, it's nice to meet you in person." he said with a smile.

Whitley nodded and turned to the team "To elaborate, I am Whitley Black, Tabatha's twin sister." She explained.

Reid blinked and shook his head "There is no way, there was not mention of a sister let alone a twin." he exclaimed in frustration.

"My mother sent me away, paid good money to keep all records of me concealed, apparently good money cannot defeat the government. Garcia found me and Aaron here invited me to come see my sister, then phones and say's that she is in the hospital to get her bandages off. So I came here, we've met in the past, me and my sister, we know who the other is but we never had a chance to arrange another meeting, our mother was strongly against us knowing each other, said the chances were too high someone would find out." Whitley explained shortly.

Reid and Morgan both looked at each other before looking to Hotch, who only looked at them with a confused look.

"What?" he asked, not sure why the two were acting so betrayed.

"You never bothered to tell us?" Morgan asked.

"No" Hotch replied "It was need to know, and at the time you did not need to know." He explained

Reid sat down again and sighed "For the love of..."

~END~

**~A/N~ **

**I know SUPER short but you know what, kiss me arse, I am swamped with school work at the moment, so this chapter is going to be broken up in a few different parts, I want you to focus and think about what is going on at this MOMENT!. **

**Love you all**

**.Santello :P**


	9. Ch8: Dear Sister

Chapter 8: Seeing for the first time

Part 2: Dear Sister.

**Dear Whitley Black.**

** I know you don't know me but I assure you we should know each other, see I did a search recently, and found out who you truly are, see I am not sure how to approach this subject so I will just write it. We are twin sister's, separated at birth, after looking into it further, our mother has paid good money to make sure that you were never heard about, I am sure the knowledge is limited. In this envelope is a concealed document that will give you proof, I know it's hard to believe, and you do not have to respond to my letter but It would be nice to get to know you. **

**Sincerely,**

**Tabatha Black. **

_Dear Tabatha,_

_ I have had suspicions about being adopted for years, but I never thought I would have a sister, let alone a twin. I am glad you got in contact with me and I am excited to get to know you, but I have one concern, if we are twins that means that we are both only 16 right now, will our mother get mad at you for contacting me? I do not want you to get in trouble if it is me she did not want. _

_Sincerely, _

_Whitley Black. _

**Dear Whitley, **

** Do not worry, she saw your last letter and has asked me to assure you that wanting you had nothing to do with the reason you had to be put up for adoption. Due to her job she had no choice, there was a high risk that with two children we would be harmed. I am not sure what this has to do with her being a lawyer but maybe there is more to the story, I plan to find out, and we can speak freely here, mother won't open any more of the letter's, she promised me that at least. So now the question is, what is going to happen here? Do you WANT to continue sending letter's?**

**Love,**

**Tabby**

_Dear Tabby, _

_ Yes, I want to continue writing to you, but may I ask why all your letter's are typed? It has been puzzling me, and I finally give up and ask. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Sister._

**Dear Sister, **

** The reason why all my letter's are typed is because I am blind, see when I was three years old I opened a letter, it was a flash bomb, I received surgery a few years later and the doctor did something wrong and I lost my eyesight for good. **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Twin.**

_Dear Sister, _

_ OH MY GOD! I am soo sorry, who might I ask is the one reading the letter's to you? I don't mean to pry but I am just curious. And I do hope that is not the case! There must be a way to get your sight back, have you sued the doctor?_

_Sincerely, _

_Pissed and Concerned Sister._

_**Dear Pissed and Concerned Sister. **_

_** No, if I sue him for malpractice than he could loose his license all because one minor mistake, besides it has not effected me too much, I was already blind, so my life is the same as it was before. And hopefully in the future there will be a way for me to get my sight back, but who knows. And my friend David is reading these to me, he is also engraving them in Braille so I can read them on my own later on. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Tabs**_

_Dear Twin_

_Well if you are sure, then I guess that is your decision, you seem very kind, and so does David, I am glad your life is the same, what is it like being blind? What kind of challenges do you run into commonly? _

_Sincerely, _

_Curious Sister._

**Dear Curious, **

** Curiosity killed the cat, and being blind is not bad, I can sometimes see a quick blur, but commonly it's just gray, I live pretty normally, I know echo-location skills so I know if something is in front of me. I have super sensitive hearing though, so sometimes that causes problems. But over all it's all good, I am the top in my class for grades, this is because dave is a Braille engraver, he takes all my assignments early and engraves them, so when I get them in school my teacher has the Braille to give to me. I learn by listening. **

**Sincerely, **

**Blind and living normally. **

_Dear Tabatha, _

_ Determination brought it back! I'm glad life is pretty normal for you, I am good in school too, maybe not as good as you but I am up there, all my marks are in the 80's and 90's. My best subject right now would be Trilogy, because I am very interested in culture and understanding whats going on around me and whats going on in someone's head. So want to tell me a bit about yourself?_

_Sincerely, _

_Whitley. _

**Dear Sister, **

** I like getting letter's from you, your creative and funny, It's interesting to talk to someone that is like me. About me... hmm lets see, I like music, classical and country mostly but some pop and rap's are good as well, I read a lot and write a lot, despite being blind, I have David working hard to keep up with my reading. I like movie's, I may not be able to see them but I like listening to them, so I hate silent movies, for obvious reason's. **

**Sincerely, **

**Amused Tabby. **

_Dear Amused Tabby,_

_ Good to know I amuse you. I can tell we are twins, I am a fan of classical music as well, Country is awesome and Pop and Rap are interesting sometimes, I am actually listening to Beethoven right now. I read a lot, and I write sometimes, mostly letter's and poems, I am not a fan of computer's so I keep in contact the old fashion way, but I do know how to use a computer, if I had to. I like movies sometimes but not often, I find them boring and not stimulating enough to hold my interest. I am also learning how to play piano, if you wanted to learn how to play an instrument would you be able to?_

_Love,_

_Whitley. _

**Dear Whitley,**

** Yes I could play an instrument, I would have to memorize the music though so it would be a bit harder. But it would be possible, I was thinking of learning the harp, because you really don't look at it anyway. **

**Love, **

**Tabatha**

_Dear Tabatha, _

_ I was wondering if you would like to make a time to meet, with the return address we live close enough that I could drive over, I have my license. We could hang out, maybe I could stay in your area for a few day's. _

_Love, _

_Whit. _

**Dear Whit, **

** Sure thing, how about this week, it's summertime so we can chill, I have very few summer classes in university at the moment. **

**Love,**

**Tabatha.**

~END~

~A/N~

_Okay so you guy's only get this chapter at the same time because it's been a while since I updated :/ Sorry for the wait! I hope my reader's are still here **taps the glass** WAKE UP! :) _


	10. Ch8: Back To Black

**BACK TO BLACK. **

"_My name is Whitley Black, I am 25 years old and when I was 16 I found out I had a twin, I was happy about this but at the same time it was really scary, to find out that someone who looks just like you is out there somewhere, to think that for 16 years, I had been so far away from my second half. I then and now have a best friend who likes the same things I do, but has different reasons. I have someone to go shopping with, to go to a book reading with, to listen to music with and to communicate things to that I would NEVER tell anyone else about. She has had all that too. Now having a twin has not always rainbows and lollipops, I had to get use to my twin, to seeing someone who looks almost identical to me. But with me particularly, I had to get use to my twin being blind. When she was just three years old, she opened a letter for our biological mother, it was a flash bomb and it blinded her, then when they went to get it fixed, the doctor's hand shook a little to much and he potential stole any hope of ever getting her eye sight back. She communicated with me through a typed letter, she types using braille key's, and her best friend would read her my letters, she was kind and understanding, she seemed a very forwards and got right to the point. She would never sugarcoat anything, ever. At the time I was Whitley Jenkins, but I referred to myself as Whitley Black in the letters to my twin, my story is nothing that is easily digested, my parents are criminals and I have to deal with that, but my biological mother was my issue, this is my story, and I hope you can all see the importance of me telling you this."_

A small girl stumbled through her home, her arm was bruised and she had a black eye, her small hands were covered in blood, just not her own. She was headed up the stairs when she heard the door slam open behind her, she got to the top before the person following her could reach the bottom and she ducked into her room, she dropped to the floor, pressing her sore tummy to the wood and slid under her bed, she wiggled the trap door open and dropped down into the hiding spot, tugging the door down above her. The girl new where she was, her eyes adjusted to the dark easily and she crawled through the small tunnel, it branched off in four directions, but she knew which way to go to get to her mom, she had done this before and that's when her and her mom came up with the idea for the tunnels. See her mom was a prostitute, but she was a dominatrix as well, her mommy's name was Eve, and her father was a drug dealer, but he grew most of his own stuff, he stole and cheated people, she knew her grandfather was dead, but his body was hidden so daddy could sell his drugs. "Whitley!" she heard the gruff voice call her name and she moved faster, so she was now under the hall floor. Yes her name was Whitley, she was 6 years old but her mind had to develop faster so she thought like a 9 year old, she was raised in this old house that smelt of sex and drugs and she knew about all the bad stuff, like death, murder, fraud, sex, rape, drug abuse and alcohol. Her parents probably should not be parents but while she knew about all this stuff, her mother was just trying to protect her. The man chasing her was her uncle, he had just killed a woman for cheating out with money for drugs, it was fake cash which her uncle hated, now she had the woman's blood on her hands and had to find her mommy, she knew her mom would help her. She slid down the steeper part of the tunnel and into her mother basement office, her mother was luckily not with a client at that moment and her head shot up, immediately taking notice of the blood on her daughter's hands.

"What happened honey?"

"Uncle killed another woman mom, he noticed me this time, I tried to stop the bleeding."

The woman sighed and took her daughter to the bathroom, lifting the girl up to wash the blood off.

"I keep telling him he has got to take those things away from this house, its one thing when there is no blood, but for you to see the woman die... well thats just-" she was cut off by a gunshot, Whitley blinked and sighed

"She was not dead mommy, until now" she murmured.

Eve smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead "You tried hunny thats all that counts."

"_So has you all can see, my childhood was not one that is easily forgotten. My father died shortly after this incident, of obvious cause, drugs, So I was left with my mother, who shortly after gave up her job and got hired as a secretary for one of her old clients, we moved into a dark apartment and lived as a normal family, my mother sent me to counseling and slowly I got better, well a little more sane, but then I slowly came to almost hate my mother, but rather than hate the only person I had left I deplaced my hate to my family name, and when I was 18, I changed it to my original name, black. Hence my name of Whitley Black. Now at the age of 25, my twin has gotten her sight back, and I am off to meet her so she can see me for the first time. Thank you for listening"_

_The conference clapped as Whitley exited the stage, she was thanked for her speech by the host and then she left, heading to the hospital. _

**A/N – Okay, I know this is REALLY SHORT, but see the thing is, is that when I started writing this it was just for this story, but NOW I am going to write and ORIGINAL story on Whitley and Tabatha Black, with a slightly different plot line but the same concept. So That will be on FictionPress :P Working on that now as well so its kind of different, the first one is about Tabatha, then about Whitley, or maybe I'll do a P.O.V chapter thing... IDK we will see !**


	11. FINAL CHAPTER

_**A/N ~ SORRY I have been super busy this summer, but I will update when I can...**_

_**Chapter 8: To see again Part 4**_

The team was eventually called into Tabby's room, when they got there the girl had her own slim hands covering her eyes.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Whitley asked as she walked in, the last one into the room.

Instead of an awnser Tabbatha giggled and asked "Is everyone inside yet?"

"Yes"

Tabby tore her hands from her face to look at the team, her face bright with pure joy, she hopped off the table and tackled Whitley in a bear hug, in turn she hugged each member, saying their name as she did, the bubbly girl lingered at Reid however, her gaze on him

"Its good to put a face to the famous Dr. Reid" she murmured.

Reid swallowed thickly and nodded "Well, It would be more like the infamous, as these guy's don't love it all the time when I let my knowledge spill out" he explained.

"REID!" The team chorused, shaking their heads.

"WHAT?" Reid countered looking innocently confused, Tabby giggled and hugged him again.

"Lets go to dinner..." she stated, she was looking at Reid, who suddenly felt in the spotlight again "...All of us" she finished looking to the team, Reid was not sure if he was happy to be out of the spotlight or unhappy about the team coming to dinner with him and Tabby.

Hotch nodded in agreement "Lets, we could all use some fun" he explained, as he led his team out of the hospital room.

Tabby put on her new sunglasses and followed the team, her arm threaded through her sister's.

OooOOOoooo At Dinner ooooOooOoooooO

Tabby sat between Hotch and Whitley, Reid sat huffy across from the girl, Morgan beside him.. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but Reid kept his eyes on the girl, she seemed to be over happy at the time, then again she was seeing for the first time since she was 3, she spent an hour simply admiring everything outside the hospital... and In.

"Reid stop being so grouchy" Morgan whispered to the male, the conversation was currently on butterflies, Hotch and Tabby agreed that they had symbolic meaning while J.J, Prentiss and Whitley thought it was more spiritual and Rossi and Garcia agreed they were just insects.

"I am not being grouchy, I am just studying..." he quipped, it was true, it was interesting to watch Tabby, her newly found vision was a gift, a miracle even and she seemed to be enjoying every second she had with her vision, as if her sight were only temporary.

"Well study her later, now is a time to celebrate the gift she feels she did not deserve." Morgan hissed.

Reid seemed confused, and Morgan sighed "We spent half an hour discussing this" he hissed before taking a bite of his burger.

Reid looked around the table, his mood lightened suddenly when he realized, Tabbatha was not going anywhere, he would have his shot with her... he just had to become friends with her first, then focus on getting close to her... He just had to pay attention to what is going on around him.

The team enjoyed the rest of their evening, happy to be all together again and having time off...

Until Hotch's phone rang, the collective groans from the team made it obvious..

They had a case.

~END~

**A/N- Short but sweet, look for the sequel to Stricken, coming soon to Fanfiction ;D **


End file.
